Typical generator input bearings in aircraft generators (or other generators, other vehicles, etc.) may employ a sintered bronze cage with impregnated oil in order to permit the bearing to remain lubricated for a period of time in the event of an oil system failure. Typically, a sintered bronze cage with impregnated oil inside is placed in and/or around various bearing elements, retaining some oil in proximity to the bearing. However, sintered bronze cam bearings lack the resiliency to operate at high speeds or for long durations, causing the cage and bearing to degrade and/or fail under adverse conditions such as operation at high speed, or for long durations, or in the event of an oil supply interruption.